


Alleyway

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Death timer AU, i was bored, sibling gave me a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Everybody has a timer counting down to their death. When it hits zero, you're supposed to report it to be killed. But what if someone refused to do that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sibling wrote the summary and prompt, so yep.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~VickeyStar/SleevesCakes

He ran down the alleyway, cradling his injured arm to his chest.   
When his timer had run out, Magnus had tried to stay calm.   
Seeing how the cashier of the gas station he was at shouted, reaching for her shotgun, he figured that would be impossible.   
The shouting had brought the other customer's attention, a big man with a knife in his pocket, and he had managed to swipe at the boy's arm, murderous intent in his eyes.   
Magnus leaned against the gritty alleyway wall as the shouting echoed nearby.   
He slid down the wall, falling to the ground.   
He was done.   
The most ironic thing about this world is that nobody cared if people had claws on their fingers, or horns on their foreheads, or in his case, yellow cat eyes.   
All they care about is the number on your wrist.   
When your time runs out, it doesn't do anything.   
If others notice the line of zeroes on your wrist, they immediately try to kill you.   
"Over here!" The clerk called out, and Magnus sighed.   
They had found him.   
The woman raised her gun, pointed at his chest, and he closed his eyes.   
He knew he was going to die.   
But.   
Instead of a gunshot, he heard the clerk cry out in pain.   
They boy opened his eyes to see a man with two horns on his forehead, pulling a knife out of the woman's shoulder.   
The man quickly knocked her out, laying her down on the ground. When he moved towards Magnus, the boy scrambled away, eyes on the blade.   
The man looked confused for a second, before putting the blade away.   
He crouched down next to Magnus, and held out his hand.   
"Hello, young one. I'm Ragnor Fell."   
Magnus was barely paying any attention to his words, staring in awe at his wrist.   
There, a line of zeroes, identical to his.   
"I am here to help you, child, but we really do need to leave, now." Ragnor glanced around. 

Magnus studied the horned man, and after a moment of hesitance, he took his hand. 

Then, they were running. 


End file.
